Natsuki/Poemas
Ato 1 Aguias Podem Voar Esse poema é mostrado no segundo dia. : Macacos podem escalar : Grilos podem saltar : Cavalos podem correr : Corujas podem caçar : Guepardos podem correr : Águias podem voar : Pessoas podem tentar : Mas isso é tudo. Amy gosta de aranhas Esse poema é mostrado no terceiro dia. : Sabe o que ouvi sobre Amy? : Amy gosta de aranhas. : Aranhas nojentas, evasivas, cabeludas e feias! : E por isso que não sou amiga dela. : Amy tem uma bela voz para cantar. : Eu ouvi ela cantando minha música de amor favorita. : Toda vez que ela cantava o refrão. Meu coração batia ao ritmo das palavras . : Mas ela gosta de aranhas. : É por isso que não sou amiga dela. : Certa vez, eu machuquei minha perna. : Amy me ajudou e me levou á enfermaria. : Tentei não deixá-la tocar em mim. : Ela gosta de aranhas, então suas mãos provavelmente são nojentas. : É por isso que não sou amiga dela. : Amy tem muitos amigos. : Sempre vejo ela conversando com as pessoas. : Ela provavelmente fala sobre aranhas. : E se os amigos dela começarem a gostar de aranhas também? : É por isso que não sou amiga dela. : Não importa se ela tem outros passatempos. : Não importa se ela faz isso em privado. :Não importa se isso não machuca ninguém. : É nojento. : Ela é nojenta. : O mundo é melhor sem amantes de aranhas. : Eu vou contar a todos. Porquê Você Se o jogador escreveu os três poemas para a Natsuki. : Amanhã será mais brilhante comigo por perto : Mas quando o hoje é sombrio, eu só posso abaixar a cabeça : Vejo um pouco mais para o futuro : Porque você olha para mim. : Quando eu quero dizer algo, eu digo com um grito! : Mas meus sentimentos mais genuínos nunca podem sair. : Minhas palavras são um pouco menos vazias : Porque você me escuta. : Quando algo esta acima de mim, eu alcanço as estrelas. : Mas quando me sinto pequena, não chego muito longe. : Minha postura é um pouco mais alta : Porque você se senta comigo. : Eu acredito em mim mesma com todo o meu coração. : Mas o que eu faço quando ele está despedaçado? : Minha fé é um pouco mais forte : Porque você confiou em mim. : Minha caneta sempre coloca os meus sentimentos a prova. : Eu não sou uma boa escritora, mas o meu melhor é o meu melhor. : Meus poemas são um pouco mais estimados : Porque você pensa em mim. : Porque você, porque você, porque você. Eu serei sua praia Este poema é mostrado no quarto dia, se o jogador não fez três poemas que atraem Natsuki. : Sua mente está tão cheia de problemas e medos : Isso diminui seu encanto ao longo dos anos : Mas hoje tenho um lugar especial : Uma praia para nós irmos. : Uma costa que ultrapassa a sua vista : Um mar que cintila com uma luz brilhante : As paredes de sua mente irão derreter : Diante do brilho ensolarado. : Eu serei a praia que lava suas preocupações : Eu serei a praia que você sonha durante cada dia : Eu serei a praia que faz seu coração pular : De certa forma, sua mente o deixou há muito tempo. : Vamos enterrar seus pensamentos pesados em uma pilha de areia : Banhe-se nos raios de sol e segure minha mão : Lave suas inseguranças no mar salgado : E deixe-me ver você brilhar. : Deixe suas memórias em uma trilha de pegadas : Liberte-se em minha vela ventosa : E lembre-se dos motivos pelos quais você é maravilhosa : Quando você pressionar seus lábios contra os meus. : Eu seriei a praia que lava suas preocupações : Eu serei a praia que você sonha durante cada dia : Eu serei a praia que faz seu coração pular : De certa forma, sua mente o deixou há muito tempo. : Mas se você me deixar ao seu lado : Sua própria praia, sua própria fuga : Você aprenderá se amar novamente. Ato 2 'T3BlbiBZb3VylFRoaXJkIEV5ZQ ' SSBjYW4gZmVlbCB0aGUgdGVuZGVybmVz cyBvZiBoZXIgc2tpbiB0aHJvdWdoIHRo ZSBrbmlmZSwgYXMgaWYgaXQgd2VyZSBh biBleHRlbnNpb24gb2YgbXkgc2Vuc2Ug b2YgdG91Y2guIE15IGJvZHkgbmVhcmx5 IGNvbnZ1bHNlcy4gVGhlcmUncyBzb21l dGhpbmcgaW5jcmVkaWJseSBmYWludCwg ZGVlcCBkb3duLCB0aGF0IHNjcmVhbXMg dG8gcmVzaXN0IHRoaXMgdW5jb250cm9s bGFibGUgcGxlYXN1cmUuIEJ1dCBJIGNh biBhbHJlYWR5IHRlbGwgdGhhdCBJJ20g YmVpbmcgcHVzaGVkIG92ZXIgdGhlIGVk Z2UuIEkgY2FuJ3QuLi5JIGNhbid0IHN0 b3AgbXlzZWxmLg Tradução: Abra seu terceiro olho Posso sentir a ternura de sua pele através da faca, como se fosse uma extensão do meu senso de toque. Meu corpo quase convulsa. Há algo incrivelmente desmaiado, no fundo, que grita para resistir a esse prazer incontrolável. Mas eu já posso dizer que estou sendo empurrado para a borda. Não posso ... Não consigo me parar hahaha 'Pedido da Natsuki: (Sem título)' N o sei mais como dizer isso. Mas tem algo que vem me preocupando. Yuri tem agido de forma estranha ultimamente. Você s esta aqui alguns dias, ent o pode n o saber o que estou querendo dizer. Mas ela normalmente n o é assim. Ela sempre foi quieta, e educada, e atenciosa...coisas assim. Tudo bem... Isso é realmente embaraçoso, mas estou me forçando a engolir o orgulho. A verdade é que estou REALMENTE preocupada com ela. Mas se eu tentar falar com ela, ela ficará novamente com raiva de mim. Eu n o sei o que fazer. Eu acho que você é a nica pessoa que ela ira ouvir. N o sei por qu~e. Mas, por favor, tente fazer algo. Talvez você possa convencê-lá a conversar com um terapeuta. Eu sempre quis tentar ser melhor amiga da Yuri e realmente me d i ver isso acontecer. Eu sei que vou me odiar mais tarde por admitir isso, mas no momento eu n o me importo. eu simplesmente me sinto t o impotente. Ent o, por favor, veja se você consegue fazer algo para ajudar. N o quero nada de ruim aconteça com ela. Eu farei cupcakes para você se for preciso. Ent o, por favor, tente fazer algo. Quanto a Monika... N o sei por que, mas ela tem agido bem evasiva quanto a isso. É como se ela simplesmente quisesse que n s ignorássemos isso. Ent o eu estou brava com ela agora e é por isso que estou falando com você sobre isso. N O DEIXE ELA SABER QUE ESCREVI: ISSO!!!! Basta fingir que te dei um poema muito bom, tudo bem? Estou contando com você. Obrigada por ler. Coisas que eu gosto sobre Papai'. ('Poema secreto sobre os abusos que a personagem sofre do pai.) Eu gosto quando papai chega mais cedo do trabalho. Eu gosto quando papai prepara o jantar pra mim. Eu gosto quando papai dá a minha mesada. Eu gosto quando papai gasta seu tempo comigo. Eu gosto quando papai pergunta sobre meus amigos.------------------------------------------- Eu gosto quando papai me pergunta sobre as coisas. Eu gosto quando papai me dá dinheiro para o almoço. Eu gosto quando papai chega em casa antes do pôr do sol. Eu gosto quando papai cozinha.---------------------------------- Eu gosto quando papai me dá privacidade. Eu gosto quando papai não me diz como me vestir. Eu gosto quando papai não comenta sobre meus amigos. Eu gosto quando papai não comenta sobre meus hobbies. Eu gosto quando papai volta pra casa sem me acordar.----------------------------------------------- Eu gosto quando papai mantém comida em casa. Eu gosto quando papai usa sua voz interna. Eu gosto quando papai deixa as minhas coisas em paz. Eu gosto quando papai deixa cair moedas nos vãos do sofá. Eu gosto quando papai está muito cansado para me notar. Eu gosto quando papai está muito cansado para qualquer coisa.-------------------------------- Eu gosto quando papai está muito cansado para qualquer coisa. Categoria:Poemas